1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of portable fluid transportation containers and more particularly relates to an improved portable container for carrying fuel, such as gasoline, which container provides a sealing means in the nozzle when the container is in a storage mode to prevent the escape of volatile organic compounds (VOCs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable containers for the transport of liquid fuel are commonly referred to as gasoline cans. Currently gasoline cans are generally made of blow molded plastic and have nozzles which are separable therefrom and which nozzles can be positioned back within the gasoline can orifice for storage. Recent developments in gasoline can technology provide means to prevent escape of VOCs into the atmosphere. In practice many trades people who use portable gasoline cans often leave them after use with their nozzles attached and facing upwards without capping them to prevent the VOCs from being released into the atmosphere. The need to prevent of the escape of VOCs from gasoline cans is urgent, and many regulatory organizations such as the California Air Research Bureau have formulated specifications for gasoline cans to assure that they do not emit VOCs into the atmosphere. These regulations are being adopted by more and more states.
Current gasoline cans in use today are derived from the old, metal “Jerry cans” that were used in WWII. Today's gasoline cans are composed of high-density polyethylene rather than of metal. Thus they are very rugged and impervious to the constituent elements of gasoline, kerosene and diesel fuel. Gasoline cans are available in different sizes, such as 2.5 gallon and 5 gallon cans. In recent years they have been color-coded to reflect their contents where a red can indicates that it contains gasoline; a yellow can, diesel fuel; and a blue can, kerosene.
Portable gasoline cans are used by home owners, for example, to fill lawn mowers; and such use accounts for a significant amount of VOC emissions escaping into the air. According to calculations from the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, emissions from gasoline cans contribute approximately 22.4 tons of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) per day just in the Chicago metropolitan area. VOC emissions from gasoline cans can also occur due to evaporation and from fuel spillage; therefore it is desirable to have a gasoline can that includes shutoff means for preventing fuel evaporation and inadvertent spillage.